You Won
by ZophToko
Summary: Toph and Zuko spar, but what happens when a certain little blind bender doesn't admit defeat?


"STOP IT ZUKO! "

"what are you going to do about it toph? "

"Ah, you jackass! Get off. Get off" screamed the tiny girl.

"Only if you admit that I won!" yelled the 21 year old Firelord. He was exhausted. Toph kept him out long well past 2 hours in a heated spar. The firebender of course had a lot to do, what with ruling a while nation, signing peace treaties here and there, keeping Aang and the gaang happy and all. "NEVER SPARKY" scuffed the irritated Toph.

She hated how he won. Though it was rare she loose a spar to him, he won, even if she won the first 10 rounds. He got her. Fire and earth colliding, crashing and hissing. Their friendship was dangerous and undeniably strong. He loved her and she loved him, though she hated to admit it. The love she felt was more than a mere best friend, sibling or even crush relation.

No. Ironically Toph Bei Fong was in fact, in love with the Fire Nation's ruler. The one and only Fire Lord Zuko. Not that she would tell him, only other soul who knew was her best friend katara, and that's just because the waterbender fished it out somehow. That's why Toph pulled Zuko away from everything, she wanted to be alone with him. Isolate him from his title and friends for a minute and just relax ,to be himself.

But oh how she regretted it once after 2 hours of sweat and blows between elements, that Zuko jumped in the air, landing where she least expected it and in a flash found herself in this current situation. A shirtless, sweaty and tired yet persistent Zuko straddling the world's best earthbender Toph.

"Yield Toph. One would think that a fine young woman such as yourself would know defeat once confronted by it" smirked the ruler with a playful yet blunt tone.

"A true warrior never surrenders. Besides I don't know why you care if I admit defeat or not. You lost like 10 times already today and a million the past times we sparred. " she glared in his direction

"What if I make you?" states Zukor, who all the while kept an expressionless face.

"Try me Sparky -" she challenged. "it's not like anyone, much less you, can change my mind. I'm an Earthbender, nothing will make me budge you dork! " Toph exclaimed, still trying to free her arms and legs but the hotman's hold on her did not falter.

"Mm" shrugged Zuko. Leaning down even closer.

She can feel his warmth. His breath tickling her nose and cheek. His delicious scent, spicy and yet musky. A smell she grew to favor. She felt his muscles constrict a little yet still held her down. She shied back instinctively.

Now one inch far from Toph. "OK bet Toph."

And with that, the firebender captures her lips into a sweet kiss. He almost pulled away after a while, until the earthbender beneath him finally responded kissing him back.

After a slight moan escaped their mouths, they drew back once the need for air became too great. He stared at her, both benders' flushed. He was still holding her.

Agni was she gorgeous. The way her long black hair was now savagely loose and everywhere, framing her grown face. She was messy and yet she still strangely resembled a delicate china doll (though he would never say that out loud for fear of what she would do to him if he does). Her eyes glowing with bewilderment, porcelain cheeks flushed from both exhaustion of spars and kissing. She was grown up. Toph Bei Fong , obviously not the 12 yr old spitfire he once traveled with. Now in her place was a glorious 17 year old woman, a warrior and bender. His best friend, a woman of curves and will power. He noticed before from previous spars that Toph had a curvy body (he tried to resist staring, not wishing to dishonor the female) yet with that figure, she was also wrapped in toned muscles. Not totally masculine but also feminine in a way. She was so small though, he couldn't help it. She was bold, a total lunatic with little care for personal hygiene, yet incredibly smart and civil when needed. She never played fool for anyone. He loved her, and EVERONE knew.

"Uh-huh, well.. Umm" stuttered Toph,still blushing furiously, snapping Zuko out of his thoughts.

" Oh right, sorry I didn't mean to disrespect you, just I uh well, uhhh i-" drawing back his hands he sat up scratching the back of his neck still straddling her.

Zuko had no idea where his courage had left him to. All he knows is that the daring Zuko was completely drained out from him, and in its place was his timid talking zuko.

As she sat up she ran a hand through her hair. Then "I didn't well, you're a girl and I'm a man. So yes life happens and uhh um yea th- " and he was cut off by a pair of warm lips. His stomach did knots and twisted in ways. Zuko's hands found their way to her neck, pulling her in deeper.

Finally pulling apart, they rested their foreheads together. Each smiling bashfully.

"Wow" she laughed. " You're a good kisser Sparky."

"Well uhh thanks I guess" he breathed out.

"You won dickhead" She finally admitted, snuggling next to her firebender, as he layed them both down resting his chin on her head. "Yeah I won." he said, allowing a blissful slumber carry them both off.

Both stayed there resting ,never noticing an old man serving tea to a group of 4 old teenagers and young adults watching the young couple in the training grounds, from a vast balcony sitting around a table talking and giggling each earning their winnings.


End file.
